


Gravity

by dhazellouise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rey the Radar Technician, stuck in the turbolift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Rey Kenobi is on an undercover mission in the Finalizer when something unfortunate happens. She gets stuck alongside Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux in the turbolift. How is Rey going to fix the technical glitch without the two men discovering her true identity?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rey began to sweat under the penetrating stares of both the General and the Knight of Ren. They didn't recognize her of course beneath her current disguise, but still…one wrong move could stop all the Resistance plans from coming in to fruition if they knew that it was Rey the Jedi Knight, and not Hannah the Radar Technician in her light green jump suit, who stood before them.

"Me?" Rey squeaked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, you! Who else is here?" Kylo Ren snapped from beneath his mask. "You fix the turbolift! General Hux and I have other places to be than getting stuck here for an hour with you!"

Rey began praying to the Force for some semblance of calm. She needed it more than ever once she said the next words.

"I can fix it… but I will need to gain a height to reach the upper paneling of the turbolift. I needed either one of you to give me a boost up." She said in a reasonable tone, but she was certain that neither one of them would volunteer to lift her up towards the ceiling.

And she was right.

Both the General and the Knight Ren simply stared at her in silence, like she said something stupid, which to some might sounded like she did.

"No!" the General and Kylo Ren said in unison.

"We are not doing anything so unseemly!" Kylo shouted in anger, while General Hux said, "Such task is too lowly for a high-ranking officer like myself! I will not do it even if it was to fix the turbolift!"

"Then, we will just have to wait for someone to fix it." Rey told them, silently wishing that she was far away from there as possible, because as soon as she said it, Kylo Ren's hand went for his lightsaber.

And it was only General Hux' warning that stopped Kylo Ren from brandishing his lightsaber and unleashing his anger at the wall beside him.

"Kylo, you should not use your lightsaber in such a confined space, and with two other people with you. You might hurt either one of us."

Rey sighed in relief when the Knight of Ren stiffened, but soon heeded Hux's advice.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rey dared herself to ask her two enemies.

"Like you said, we wait for someone to come and fix the turbolift." General Hux replied. "Hopefully, it would be soon.

The General was definitely wrong, however, and when the heat increase inside the turbolift. The three of them began sweating until they have no choice but to strip some of their upper clothes.

But what Rey didn't expect was for things to get worse as the three continued to wait for help.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The tensed silence was broken when the General finally said, "I think she should try it."

"Try what?" Kylo Ren asked after he stopped pacing.

"Hannah should try fixing the turbolift." General Hux said.

"Who?" the Knight of Ren asked.

"He's talking about me." Rey said. "My name is Hannah."

"I don't care." Kylo Ren replied as he began pacing again like a caged animal and ignoring the other two occupants.

"It's more than an hour since we're here and yet still no one seems to be coming to fix the turbolift." The General observed as he leaned in corner while Rey leaned on the glass opposite him, with Kylo Ren pacing still.

"Then, how is she going to reach the paneling?" Kylo asked. "Because I'm not going to lift her up General. Such task is far beneath me."

"For someone as smart as you, Kylo. You seem to fail to grasp the only thing that can help her up. You can use the Force, you idiot," came the General's reply.

"What did you say?! Call me an idiot and you'll find out how hard is for you to hold your breath in a minute."

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to them began to argue like an old married couple.

After mastering her courage, Rey finally force herself to say, "Um, excuse me."

Simultaneously, the two men's gaze landed on her.

"The General is correct, Sir Knight." Rey said, "You can Force push me up, and through that, I can reach the turbolift paneling and fix the technical glitch."

"How long does it take for you to fix it?" Kylo asked.

"It depends on the wiring that I'm going to sort through. But it will probably be around ten to fifteen minutes."

After hearing her say that, the Knight of Ren said, "It can't be done. That's too long for me to maintain the Force in such a situation."

"In short, you can't do it." The General said, sounding more annoyed than mocking.

"Yes."

"Then, we have no other choice but to wait since the two of you won't lift me up at all." Rey said, sighing.

Rey saw the General looking at her in a contemplative way and so she had to ask.

"Yes?"

"What if Ren and I will aid you in this endevour?"

"I told you I won't do it, Hux!" Kylo Ren burst out angrily.

"Alright," the General relented, but his deep blue eyes remain on Rey. "What if I, alone, will do it?"

"Then, I will be able to fix the turbolift in no time." Rey replied.

"Good." General Hux said, "But can you at least promise me to keep your mouth shut about what happens here?"

"Yes, of course." Rey said, surprised that he even asked. She thought that he was a man who likes to threaten people and not the making promises with them.

"Ok, come here Technician." The General ordered, and Rey felt her stomach dropped at the possibility that her identity might be unraveled if she isn't careful.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hux?" Kylo asked, appearing to be interested about the whole situation.

"Yes, if she can fix the turbolift, then we will be out of here fast…The Supreme ruler doesn't wait for no one, remember that Kylo."

The Knight of Ren fell silent afterward, even when the General knelt down in front of her.

"Umm…"Rey murmured, flushing scarlet as she realized what she was about to do.

To open the electrical paneling, Rey has to be in a such a height where she could reach it, which meant that she has to be sitting on the General's shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" the General asked impatiently. "Get on top of me."

 _That doesn't sound right._ Rey thought as she did what she was told. Her face flaming when she sat herself over his broad shoulders.

 _This must be embarrassing for him as it is for me._ Rey thought as the General began lifting her up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  I hope you like the story so far. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

With Rey sitting on the man's broad shoulders, the General of the First Order gripped her thighs and began to lift her up towards the electrical panelling she could see above her.

"Fix it fast," the General ordered.

"Alright," Rey replied as she reached up and hastily opened the hatch of the electrical panel.

Then, Rey began to work on the electrical wirings of the turbolift. Her hands swiftly sifting through the wires she could see and identifying them right away.

"It will probably take me ten minutes to fix the turbolift, General." Rey informed the red-head.

"Then, you should focus on fixing it and stop talking." the Knight of Ren said with a note of impatience.

Rey bristled at the knight's tone, but decided to ignore him. Instead she concentrated on the task at hand.

 _I hope I can fix this._ She thought while she began parting the wires in search for something specific that could trigger the turbolift to start moving.

"You are getting heavy," came the General's remark after a minute of keeping Rey on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, General." She responded hastily, "It won't take long now. I promise."

"My shoulders are already hurting as it is!" General Hux said, "So be quick about it!"

"I'm doing the best as I can, General." Rey replied, scowling. "You'll have to be patient with me."

In response, General Hux grumbled something beneath his breath that sounded like, "How can I be patient when you're moving too slow?"

Two minutes later, with her hands buried deep in electrical wires, Rey was about to reattach some wiring when the General suddenly shifted beneath her.

"Stop moving!" She snapped out, but the General ignored her and continued to move.

Rey slowly began to lose her balance. Afraid of falling down, she instinctively grabbed a hold of some cables, and unknowingly pulled the cable that controlled the gravity inside the turbolift.

There was an audible snap and the cable tore off from its circuit board.

Then, everything went to shit.

At once, the gravity within the turbolift slammed down unto them and Rey suddenly found herself toppling forward due to the increased gravitational force. A moment later, both the General and her went sprawling on top of Kylo Ren, who fell flat on his back with a shout of surprise.

The fall knocked the breath out of Rey. She lay there looking momentarily dazed against the warm, hard chest of someone beneath her.

"What the hell?!" She heard the Knight cursed through his mask. His voice modulator making it sound like he was eating rocks.

"What just happened?!" General Hux said behind her.

Rey soon realized that she was stuck between the two men. With Kylo Ren lying in front of her and the General pressing against her back, she was in a literal sandwich between her two nemesis.

 _Shit!_ She thought as she tried to disentangle herself from them, but to no avail. She couldn't even lift her head from Kylo's chest, much less pull herself up from him.

Both Kylo Ren and the General tried to do the same and pull away from her but the gravitational pull was too much that they could barely move without straining their arms and legs.

"God damnit!"

"What in the hell is this!"

The men began cursing rather loudly when they realized that they couldn't move at all without making it awkward for all of them. And it was awkward for all of them when they discovered that Rey was straddling the Knight of Ren and the General was practically pressing his hips against her ass.

A compromising position that would make people assume the worst.

As a result, Rey blushed furiously when she realized that she was currently pressed against the two masculine bodies of her sworn enemies.

"Would you two stop moving?!" She ordered angrily, trying to ignore the fact that both were pressed against her in such an intimate manner.

If someone saw them in that moment, people would immediately assume that something sexual was going on.

The two didn't stop moving and Rey felt her face flamed all the more when their bodies continued to rub against her.

"Did you just order us to stop moving woman?!" The General barked while he pressed his hips against hers, his arms straining in either side of Rey. He clearly intended to pull his body away from her figure, but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was doing the same in front of her. He was moving his hips against Rey in such a suggestive way that made her feel faint. His thrusting hips against hers were not helping her situation at all.

It was simply making it worse.

"Yes, I just ordered you both to stop moving!" She retorted. "Can't you see that you're just making everything worse by wriggling around?!"

"How dare you speak to us in such a manner!" the General said indignantly. "Don't you know who we -"

"What did you do to the turbolift?!" came Kylo Ren's snarl of fury, cutting off the General's rant before he could continue. "How is that we can't move right now?!"

"Yes, what did you do woman?" General Hux hissed at her.

"I believe the gravitational cable had been torn off from its circuit when I fell." She explained, feeling helpless when she shortly sensed the twin glares directed at her from the two men.

"You are an absolute idiot!" Kylo Ren gritted out through his mask.

"I'm going to have you strip off your position for failing to fix the turbolift and for making our situation worst!" General Hux threatened her. His breath brushing against the shell of her ear which made her shiver.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out, hiding her face in Kylo Ren's chest.

"Your apology is meaningless in this situation!" General Hux said to her, and Rey flinched at the loudness of his voice. His mouth was still close to her left ear where she could hear him breathing as well.

Fortunately, the two men had stopped moving. However, their attention were now riveted on her, which Rey didn't want.

 _What if they found out about me?_ She thought worriedly. She could sense Kylo Ren scrutinizing her closely through his mask. At this close range, she knew that the man beneath her won't missed a single thing in recognizing the similarities between her and Rey the Jedi.

"Why are you wearing a wig?" came Kylo Ren's sudden question and Rey's heart dropped straight to her stomach.

 _Shit! Please don't let him recognize me! Please!_ She mentally cried out in panic.

"And now that I look at you closely, you seem vaguely familiar…" the knight muttered.

There was a short pause while Kylo Ren regarded her contemplatively.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Rey thought, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage as she sensed Kylo Ren suddenly realizing who she was.

"It's you!" The knight beneath her growled out and Rey instantly knew that she was in deep trouble now.


End file.
